


50 Shades of Klaine

by KiannaKitter



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaKitter/pseuds/KiannaKitter
Summary: A hot AU Klaine video to 50 Shades by Boy Epic. This contains some BDSM sexy times.





	50 Shades of Klaine




End file.
